


【何尚】赎   01

by qiner



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 日久生情与一见钟情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiner/pseuds/qiner
Summary: 圈地自萌    勿上升正主
Relationships: 何九华/尚九熙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	【何尚】赎   01

**Author's Note:**

> 圈地自萌 勿上升正主

【1】  
被黑风波后的第一次媒体见面会。  
这间面积不算大的房间里挤满了来自不同频道的娱乐记者。  
这些记者很会捕捉娱乐圈和明星八卦的热点，今天是来目睹一颗新星坠落，再次冉冉升起的一刻。  
在各种镜头闪光拍摄和铺天盖地的追问中，尚九熙表现的很平静。按照事先安排好也理所应当就该是这样的台词，走完过场。  
全新的面貌展示在众人眼前。  
明明半个月之前，还是名声恶臭的他，现在却成为了热搜第一人，这场冤屈给他吸引了更多的粉丝。或者说是人气更胜以前。  
可当事人一点也开心不起来。  
他攥紧了手里刚刚收到简讯的手机，里面躺着一条未删除的男人短信。  
“事情如你所愿。希望你也能履行自己的义务。”  
尚九熙对镜头微笑着，和煦的笑容让屏幕前的粉丝尖叫不已，但他心里却知道有一场没有尽头的深渊在等待着自己。  
【2】  
经纪人的唠叨让人头疼，劫后余生之后非要自家艺人更加注意言行，千万别再给人钻了空子。  
尚九熙一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，对这些事情没有任何的想法。  
完全提不起来一点的兴趣。  
他此刻只关心自己今天到底要去哪里？  
一个自愿送入狼口的羊，应该是能够留个全尸的吧。  
尚九熙开着车在别墅底下转了四十多分钟，抽掉了小半盒的烟，最后硬着头皮走了进去。  
屋里空空如也。  
原来那个男人还没回来。尚九熙自觉去洗了一个澡，想了半天套上了睡衣。  
路过厨台的时候，他看到架子上有一瓶红酒。一口气喝掉一半，又原封不动的摆放回去。  
在室内兜了一圈。尚九熙对自己目前的处境有些心烦意乱。  
不得不说，何九华这个变态看着衣冠禽兽确实是花了本钱包养自己。  
自从那天同意协议之后，男人就开始搜集资料替他洗冤挽回形象。花了多少钱他不知道，但看的出来，这栋藏娇的别墅他尚九熙再卖几次也买不起。  
还知道转移阵地。  
看来是老手。  
【3】  
迷迷糊糊半梦半醒之间，当尚九熙在床上躺的快睡着，卧室的门突然被人打开。  
猛烈的A信息素，扑面而来 。有种战场上激烈的撕逼火药味。  
嗯……同时又掺杂着洗过澡后沐浴露的清香。  
异常的不和谐。  
尚九熙不自在的吸了吸鼻子。  
男人重重的压在自己身上，然后扯过自己开始深吻。他把舌头伸进尚九熙的口腔里，一点一点挑逗，小心翼翼，满是爱惜。  
尚九熙像条死鱼一样一动不动：“何总麻烦尽快，我困了，准备睡觉了。”  
程式化的打开自己的双腿。  
尚九熙把自己灌的醉醺醺，各种感官都已经有些麻痹，对待一般的勾引，根本不会有身体上的生理反应。  
何九华感觉有些丢脸，冷笑一声：“你倒有办法。今天我们玩点不一样的。”  
装死是吧。  
他从柜子里拿出一条长长的东西，然后揪着尚九熙的头发，把他扔到客厅的地上。  
“把衣服脱了！”他命令。  
尚九熙无动于衷，脑子昏昏沉沉，过了一会抬头迷茫盯着男人，听话的脱了睡衣。  
紧接着凌冽的声音穿破空气，快准说不上狠地，响在两人耳边。  
“啪”的一下，长长的微红色鞭痕在屁股上渐渐显露出来。  
微醺的尚九熙，猛然一个机灵。刺痛之后渐渐清醒。  
“不想伤到其他地方就乖乖趴好。”何九华复杂的低头看他。  
尚九熙不甘承受这种羞辱，爬到衣服旁边要穿上，何九华的鞭子一下下如雨点落在他身上。  
“噼噼啪啪”，每一下都换一个位置。  
尚九熙白嫩的臀抽的微微颤栗。一言不发，不肯求饶也不听话。  
何九华冷冷地：“别这个死人样儿，我没奸尸的癖好。”  
尚九熙沉默攥紧拳头。他发现，自己在这样变态的折磨下居然诡异的发情了。  
他怎么可能是个潜藏的深切的M？  
【4】  
何九华眼里闪过惊讶。尚九熙的身体一点点散发O发情的甜美味道，醇香浓烈。  
如此容易的事之前竟然费了这么大周张。男人硬着身子大手一捞把尚九熙抱进书房旁的隔间。  
一间挂满器材工具的屋子。  
在微弱的灯光下闪着寒光。  
尚九熙一眼望去，这样会死人的，挣扎着要逃。被何九华一个后领子拽回来。  
接着狠狠一巴掌拍在尚九熙已经被鞭子打成粉红的两瓣屁股上。  
尚九熙嘶的痛喊出声。  
他的手和脚被强制拴在一个类似于T形的架子上，何九华拿来了一把比刚才更短的皮条，光滑的，泛着凉意。  
何九华问：“既然自己说心甘情愿的，三个月这才刚开始，一脸丧夫的样子是给谁看的？嗯？”  
拿鞭子上下蹭着湿漉漉的穴口。酥酥麻麻的痒意令尚九熙难堪不已。狠狠夹紧了腿。  
两条好看的白腿又直又长，晃的诱人。  
何九华把他掰开，拿来了一根橡胶材质的扩展器：“喜欢就好好夹着。”  
下面突然间被撑开，微凉的空气透着缝隙，进入到穴道里面。  
尚九熙因为那点酒意，再加上折磨，身子里面火辣辣的。现下这些冰冷的铁质品，蹭着他的皮肤，他第一次来势汹汹的发起情。  
但尚九熙还是倔强着，狠狠咬住牙，和体内O的本能顽抗。气人的是，旁边那个A一直在若有若无的散发着压迫的信息素。  
尚九熙，已是临近崩溃，脑子里有个危险的念头，想让身边的男人用力操。可很快又压了下去。  
他不能成为别人的性工具。  
要保留最基础的尊严。  
尚九熙咬着下唇，不停的汗滴从他的额头落下，何九华看着他满面绯红的样子，却还是不肯屈服，低骂了一声。  
手指伸进去，何九华报复性的掐了一下，之后顺着刚才扩展器开通的空间慢慢往里，手指被温暖的臀眼包裹着。  
可真是个倔强的人啊。  
后穴早就已经滚烫湿润，一点一点顽皮的往外吐露着白浊，何九华把大家伙掏出来，在粉嫩噗呲呲的花穴外面摩擦着。  
迟迟不肯立刻进入正题，何九华贴他耳边吐气：“小甜甜，告诉我你要。”  
尚九熙抖了抖嘴唇闭上眼睛。  
他要说吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 不要忘记点赞哦，此文为短篇连载


End file.
